Harvey Birdman vs Apollo Justice
description this battle will be a little different it's a court battle as former superhero turned lawyer harvey birdman take on phoenix wright's successor apollo justice intro wiz: this battle is going to be a bit different for you see it's a courtroom battle between two fictitious lawyers boomstick: yes harvey birdman superhero turned lawyer wiz: and apollo justice phoenix wright's lawyer boomstick: he's wiz i'm boomstick wiz: and it's our job to analyze their armor weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle harvey wiz: one day ray randal was selected to bear the powers of the sun by the god rah for years he protected earth fighting villains sent the FEAR organization boomstick: but he got tired of it and quit thus becoming harvey: harvey birdman attorney at law wiz: harvey birdman spent his whole new job defending toons who could not defend themselves in court boomstick: so far some his clients are found not guilty wiz: yes he has defeated the likes of villains who have also become attorneys defeated undefeatable villain and even works at his former messenger's law firm boomstick: even so harvey is dumb an alcoholic and can be killed wiz: as demonstrated by the final episodes end where he died by getting hit by a bus boomstick: although he did win all his cases at ounce when mentok demanded a do over wiz: he also had his own video game so that means that harvey is capable of searching evidence boomstick: after all the same company that made ace attorney made the game wiz: haryvey might also not be the smartest of guys and is very doubtful of himself and has been in jail boomstick: which turned out to be a birthday party in secret wiz: that being said he get's the job done harvey: i'll take the case! apollo wiz: one day ago phoenix wright was working on a trial representing a murder boomstick: but he was disgraced and left the scene wiz: enter apollo justice wright's successor wiz: apollo was born thalassa grmamayre and a stage performer boomstick: unfortunately his dad died on stage due to an accident after he was born and mother straight up abandoned him, poor guy boomstick: ironic name anyway apollo here has won all kinds of trials and was even able to see through. phoenix's truth's he also proved that the person who disgraced him was guilty all along and even won. other trials that being said he is inexperienced and still young so he has a lot to learn about the law game. wiz: apollo also had his fair share of ups and downs but despite that he is the attorney to call when mr. wright isn't available apollo: hold it! how do you know that he committed the crime!? when he wasn't there at all?! pre fight wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all boomstick: it's time for a court battle! fight we open in court harvey birdman has gotten a message about a court trial he is then shocked to see a young man with spikey hair harvey: the heck is guy doing here? mentok: this is apollo the defense attorney didn;t you get the memo harvey: oh yeah but i didn;t know he would be so young mentok: interesting look birdman get over it or else harvey: okay okay i will i'll take the case just don't kill me mentok: good this is the case of the people vs hong kong phooey mr. apollo your witness apollo: right i would like to call mr. hong kong phooey to the stand apollo: no mr. phooey what were you doing when the crime was committed phooey: simple i was out solving a crime of the cotton candy robber he recently robbed a bank causing a massive mess that being said i had to clean all up the next thing i know i am accused of striking a citizen with force harvey: objection! hong kong phooey is innocent how can he be at the scene of the crime without knowing about mentok: he's got a point apollo: objection! i can tell you how hong kong phooey knows karate the blow delivered was a karate chop to the head thus i found fur on the victim right here! *Holds it up* hong kong phooey: uh oh! mentok: ooh this is getting good i declare harvey: objection that fur is orange hong kong phooey's fur is brown apollo: that may be so but how do you explain this hong kong book of kung fu found at the scene of the crime? harvey: simple it's not his apollo: his name is on the cover! it clearly shows see? mentok: order! *bang gavel* i will let the jury decide until then court is ajourned until tommorow harvey: objection look on the book it has a blue bowtie apollo: uh that is not mine harvey: oh then why is the initials ap on it i would like to call apollo justice to the stand apollo: objection you can't do that! mentok: overruled! this is court anything can happen harvey: he's right lawyers do it all the time! i think apollo: argh! stupid big winged lawyer *goes to the stand* harvey: now tell me mr. apollo where were you when the crime was committed? apollo: i was solving a trial on the murder of may wong i had just proven my client not guilty that being said i went out to celebrate i had the steak sandwich at garfield's with a side of fries harvey: so you won't mind that this was found at the scene od the crime a bag of fries! *the crowd gasps* apollo: waht that could be anyone's! harvey: well seeing as how garfield's writes the orders down it says order of fries to go ordered by a mister apollo justice! *crowd gasps* apollo: no it can;t be at this point apollo had flashback's of the crime apollo: but how? how did you get it? harvey: by looking up information on the internet i found out an order had been placed on the scanner and the fries were delivered at 3:00 pm at the scene of the crime your fries were spilled that caused you to attack the citizen which knocked hong kong phooey out making his fur come out as well as his book your bowtie with your initials placing the blame on hong kong phooey apollo: gahh! no no thsi can;t be wright i have failed you! mentok: wow! that was awesome! you did it i am ready with my verdicr apollo; already? mentok: i am mentok the mindtaker i am always ready anyway i find the defendant hong kong phooey not guilty as for you mr. apollo you are sentenced to be executed on the electric chair offscreen court adjourned apollo: oh boy apollo was then executed off screen as we hear him scream and die harvey: huh looks like apollo got his justice rewards phill: ha ha ha name puns ko harvey was seen laughing with others and phoenix was seen crying over his dead successor's body result boomstick: dude that was brutal! wiz: apollo may be a great attorney but birdman seems to do better boomstick: what harvey lacks in brains makes up for it in experience something apollo doesn;t have wiz: remember that even though harvey died he won all of his re did cases while apollo might've won all of them but apollo had to win all of them at one time boomstick: looks like apollo just got the bird wiz: the winner is harvey birdman next time *this plays https://youtu.be/myl0zFLXoRc* stella launches into death battle Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles